Times Have Changed
by Tasumi Castrogiovanni
Summary: "I would have never thought my bumbling brother could make a girl nervous. How times have changed," she sighed.  "Indeed they have, Ginny."  one-shot about a wedding! R&R:


**A/N: Just a short one-shot I thought of after attending my cousin's wedding. It was beautiful :') *sighs* Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>Her legs were crossed as she sat on the pink bench facing a mahogany-framed mirror. She looped the white strap through the metal hoop of her high heels. A wide smile stretched across her perfectly painted lips. Her makeup was perfect, her hair was done up nicely, and her shoes fit right. The veil and jewelry were plain but pretty. She sat in shorts and a t-shirt, waiting for the proper moment to put on her dress. A sharp knock came from the door.<p>

"It's Molly, dear. Can I come in?"

"Of course," she replied.

Molly Weasley, her future mother-in-law, closed the door behind her. She was holding a small, worn out, wooden box. She stopped in front of the bride and opened the box slowly. Inside was a minute tiara. It had three interlocking hearts with a small crystal on top. It was beautifully crafted, obviously goblin-made. She let out a small gasp and gently removed the tiara from the box.

"It's beautiful."

"I wore it on my wedding day, as did my mother on hers."

"How come Fleur didn't wear it when she married Bill?"

"Fleur is more extravagant, just like my Aunt Muriel. Muriel's tiara was more suitable. This is more Hermione-like: petite, simple, beautiful."

"I would be honored to wear it. Thank you, Molly," Hermione whispered, starting to tear up.

"You can call me Mum now, dear," Molly replied.

Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled her future daughter-in-law into a hug. Molly took the tiara and tucked it securely into the bun atop Hermione's head. She left with a swish of her sky blue dress. The only thing left for the bride to put on was the dress.

Hermione stood up and walked to her large armoire where her dress hung. It was perfect for her; simple and beautiful. She took off her t- shirt and shorts, careful not to bump the tiara or get the shorts caught on her heels. She slid the dress off the hanger and undid the tiny zipper. She slipped the dress over her head. There was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Ginny."

"Come in. I need help with this zipper."

Ginny Weasley opened the door just enough to let herself in. She didn't want any passers-by seeing the bride. She pushed the door shut and glided over to the bride. Her fingers quickly pulled the zipper up and fasten the small clasp. The bride turned around.

"Hermione," Ginny breathed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, spinning in front of the floor length mirror.

"I'm glad I'm going to be your sister-in-law."

"I feel we have always been like sisters. That's why I made you Maid of Honor."

"Except today we're making it official." They smiled at each other.

"Yes we are," she paused and smiled. "You look great, Gin."

"Thanks. Nervous?"

"Nervous? I'm getting married, not slaying Voldemort again." Ginny just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little," Hermione replied, a nervous half-smile forming on the left side of her mouth.

"I would have never thought my bumbling brother could make a girl nervous. How times have changed," she sighed.

"Indeed they have, Ginny." They embraced in a long hug.

Hermione stepped back and said, "Would you mind getting the rest of the girls in here? I want to give them all one last hug."

"I'll be right back."

Hermione was left to gaze at her reflection. The dress was white chiffon with small pleats. It was strapless and had a sweetheart top. There was a silver beaded band around her waist. She lifted up the dress a bit. The shoes were strappy with low heels. She wore one small bow-shaped necklace her groom had given her a few years back. Her bracelet was one from her parents.

* * *

><p>Ginny opened the door without knocking this time. She and the rest of the bridesmaids filed in. They all wore knee-length strapless dress, in a color called pool blue. They matched the summer theme well. As each entered the room, they let out a gasp. They were in awe of the blushing bride. She exchanged a hug with all four women.<p>

"Hermione, you look amazing," Luna cried, trying to hold back tears.

"You look wonderful," Victoire added, a slight French accent coming out.

"Look at you! You look gorgeous." Gabrielle's accent was much more prominent than her niece's.

"Go get 'em," Ginny whispered as they separated from their hug.

Someone knocked on the door. It was the best man, warning the bridesmaids to get in their place. It was time. The four scrambled out, leaving Hermione alone to collect herself. She picked up her bouquet of royal purple and white roses. Her hand froze on the doorknob and a huge smile forced its way onto her face. She was beyond happy.

The wedding party was gathered in the waiting area of the chapel. The bridesmaids each linked arms with their groomsmen. The maid of honor linked arms with the best man. Hermione linked arms with her father. He was jumpy and nervous, a state she rarely saw him in. The last time she saw him like this was when she had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

She patted his hand and whispered, "It's okay, daddy."

"I know, sweetheart." They exchange a smile.

Music sounded. The world seemed to slow down. Hermione couldn't take the sluggishness of everything. She wanted to get up to the altar right that very second. She wanted to kiss the groom and seal the deal.

Her mother strolled through the doors. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went next. Luna went through the doors to meet her groomsman. Then Gabrielle followed. Next was Victoire. Finally the maid of honor and best man disappeared. The time between each departure seemed like an eternity.

The music changed. It was time for Hermione to make her appearance. She heard a muffled swoosh from the other side of the doors. Everyone had stood up. The doors magically swung open once more as Hermione and her father sauntered through. A collective gasp swept through the small crowd.

Her eyes were fixed on the flaming red hair down the aisle. The redhead's eyes swooped up and down, taking every gorgeous centimeter of her in. They locked eyes. Their smiles radiated the entire chapel. Hermione reached the altar and her father handed her over to her groom.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered as he kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too, baby doll."

Hermione reached for her groom's hand. "You look gorgeous, Hermione," he whispered, "Absolutely stunning."

"Thank you. You look incredible, George," she replied.

She looked over at the best man, Ron. He grinned and gave her two thumbs up. Times really did change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I trick you? Hehehe tell me what ya think in those awesome little reviews. I'll take anything: praise, constructive criticism, ideas. Not sure whether or not I should continue and make this a story of how she ended up marrying Georgey instead of Ronny. Let me know:) **

**There are links on my bio for the dresses and tiara.**


End file.
